The present disclosure relates to an information display system.
A printing apparatus, typified by a multifunction peripheral, emits light to a photoreceptor in a printing unit based on image data to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. Then, the printing apparatus applies charged toner onto the formed electrostatic latent image to make it into a visible image that is in turn transferred onto a sheet of paper. The toner is fixed on the paper by a fuser built in the printing apparatus. The paper with the fixed toner is discharged as printed matter from the apparatus.
The printing apparatus receives image data from a computer connected thereto via a network, or obtains image data read by an image reading unit. The contents of printed matter may vary, but some may contain a table or a diagram, and also may contain information, like “See Table 1”, linked to the table or diagram. In order to obtain information about the table or diagram at the link destination, unless the link source and the link destination are present in the same page of printed matter, the user has to turn the pages of the printed matter until reaching the link destination page to find out the table or diagram at the link destination, and visually check it. Regarding the display of the information, the technology for apparatuses capable of displaying web pages accessed via the Internet is known.
A typical computer-based apparatus automatically adapts a viewable information signal received from a wide area network server for display on a display screen associated with a user computer system. The computer-based apparatus includes means for transmitting a user request signal from the user computer system to the network server, the user request signal containing information relating to at least one display screen-related attribute associated with the user's display screen and information specific to the user's request, means for generating the viewable information signal in response to the information specific to the user's request, and means for adapting the viewable information signal in response to at least one display screen-related attribute to conform the information associated therewith to the user's display screen when viewed.